Claustrofobia
by Niz.Castella
Summary: Una cruda y fría sensación... el inminente deseo de escape. El temor a quedar atrapado, para siempre, en sus caderas. En su cuerpo, en su mirada, en su olor. Y sentir, de pronto, que ya no quieres salir. [JamesBella] Para 30vicios, de LJ.
1. Licor

**Disclaimer: ... Bueno, para hacerlo rápido: Nada es mío.**

**AVISO: Este fic es un conjunto de viñetas para 30vicios, y no tienen ninguna relación entre sí. En caso de que halla alguna excepción, no duden que les avisaré D**

* * *

**"Claustrofobia"**

**1. Licor**

Amargo e insolente. Rebelde sin causa, enloquecedor y provocador; el vil y ruin licor.

Bellatrix Black cerró los ojos con fuerza, víctima de una desagradable jaqueca. La sien le palpitaba con fuerza, y un millar de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente cada vez que centraba sus esfuerzos en recordar.

Maldijo el licor. Lo maldijo una y otra vez. Una chispa instintiva de venganza protestaba en su interior cada que vez que aquella innombrable palabra lograba colarse, insistentemente, por los más profundos rincones de su mente.

Había perdido el control de sus actos. Había actuado sin haber poseído el dominio de la situación, sin el conocimiento de las consecuencias. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera sabía, concretamente, si algo había sucedido.

Recordaba con vaguedad, trazos de imágenes. Unas suaves manos introduciéndose bajo su falda. Acariciando sus pechos. Recordaba un remolino de sábanas blancas, junto con una piel morena y exquisita. Un frío suelo, las estrellas, una explosión en su interior.

A fin de cuentas, recordaba haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Sonrió, satisfecha. _"Rodolphus.."_

Y las imágenes seguían desfilando por su mente. Gemidos, gritos, besos... _y unas gafas._

Los azules ojos de Bella se abrieron al instante, apenas aquel objeto había hecho acto de presencia en su mente. Incrédula, su mirada se posó en la alborotadora y distante mesa de Gryffindor. Su mirada se topó con un moreno chico, al lado de su primo, que se agarraba la cabeza con una mezcla de rabia y frustración. Seguramente, aquel chico sufría de una seria jaqueca; James Potter.

_"Oh... mierda"._

* * *


	2. Culpa

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

**AVISO: Este fic es un conjunto de viñetas para 30vicios, y no tienen ninguna relación entre sí. En caso de que halla alguna excepción, no duden que les avisaré D**

* * *

**"Claustrofobia"**

**2. Culpa**

Nunca se cansaría de fulminarla con la mirada. Nunca desistiría, por nada del mundo, a aquella loca pero apetecible idea de que, con una simple pero fría mirada, aquella voluptuosa chica que parecía ser su prima desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra.

- La odio, - musitó en voz baja, en un susurro casi inaudible. - Es una perra. - Sus ojos grises no podían expresar más aberración.

James, acostado sobre la hierba, se removió incómodo ante las frases de su amigo. Sentía a su lado a cierto licántropo observándolo de reojo, con una mezcla de disimulo e inquietud.

Sabía lo que su amigo quería decirle, lo sabía perfectamente. No necesitaba que aquella sabia mirada dorada le diera de un sopetón, mil y un razones para convencer a sus rebeldes hormonas de desistir de su alocada causa. No necesitaba escuchar, una vez más, que estaba equivocado.

Su mejor amigo la odiaba, junto con todo Gryffindor. Odiaban su manera de caminar, su manera de hablar, su manera de reír. James se preguntó a sí mismo, por enésima vez, si los Gryffindor también odiarían el prominente e hipnótico cotoneo de sus caderas, o el cadencioso movimiento de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban de una manera exquisita al momento de caminar.

Se preguntó si odiarían sus rosados y carnoso labios, siempre incitándole a más.

Frunció el ceño, al igual que Sirius. No era su culpa. Él no era culpable de descubrir de pronto, sin preámbulos ni indicios anteriores, de que Bellatrix Black hacía el amor como los dioses. A su pobre y dependiente cuerpo sólo le quedaba una mísera y solitaria opción: aceptar. Aceptar sus repentinas apariciones por detrás de él, aceptar sus ya típicos encuentros en la Torre de Astronomía, aceptar las incómodas pero agradables caricias clandestinas que le propinaba la chica, con diversión.

Él no había pedido eso; él no tenía la culpa.

Satisfecho por su reflexión, James se acostó sobre el pasto boca arriba, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Más tranquilo, trató de imaginarse como lo sorprendería Bellatrix aquella noche, mientras se oía, lejanamente, a un Sirius despotricando contra la sucia, vil, cruel y exquisita Bellatrix. El joven Black no podría ni imaginarse, que horas después su mejor amigo estaría gozando plenamente con su archienemiga.

_"Bah"_, pensó James, sin inquietarse. Total, no era su culpa.


End file.
